


Lavender Days

by strooburry_malk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But like not really punk phil, Cliche, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just pastel Dan lol, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strooburry_malk/pseuds/strooburry_malk
Summary: Aི sིmིaིlིlི bིoིyི wིiིtིhི aི bིiིgི hིeིaིrིtི.Aི bིiིgི bིoིyི wིiིtིhི aི gིuིiིlིtིyི cིoིnིsིcིiིoིuིsི.OR: the one where Dan and Phil used to be best friends but Phil moved away and angst happens. Then fluff. Maybe more?? Read to find out. 💜SLOW UPDATES (I promise it's worth the wait tho)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

A fragile boy lays on his baby blue duvet, small sobs and broken whimpers emitting from his lavender lips. He thinks to himself in the deafening silence of his small, quaint home. He comes to a conclusion, hugging a soft, lacy blanket to himself. His dreams crushed, his hopes stomped on. All that's left is a sliver of imagination and depressing unrequitedness. Why must this happen? He comes to a conclusion, and right where he lays he loses himself all over again. A broken love, imagination left to the darkest of thoughts. Again, he thinks. This time more depressive, more lonely. He postpones calling his dear mates, his only advocates. He thinks again. Again and again and again. His careful mind spinning in circles. Careful, yes, but not of himself. Cautious of others, those beasts of hell. He doesn't want to get up. Lavender lips produce rose-soft cries. Thorny and cracked whimpers added to the list of his least favorite things. His not-so-calm hands clench around a small torn up bear. A gift to fit his nickname. He now dislikes his real one. ~delicately broken~


	2. chapter one

3rd POV

The fragile boy walks down the cobbled pavement, now an older and wiser age. He thinks as he's walking. This time, though, he thinks on the more positive side. He starts hoping, a rare event for young 18 year old Daniel.That's his name, though he has two others. His family and close friends call him "bear", and the other is "Dan", though he prefers Daniel, as that one gives him less grief.

The 18 year old walks down the street towards the corner store, but just as he's close to it, he trips. That is where our story begins.

Hello lovelies! I'm gonna leave the chapter here. I know you hate me Cos cliffhangers SUCC, but trust me on this one. Hope you like it so far!! Have a nice day!


	3. chapter two

Daniel's POV

I'm walking down the pavement to the corner store to get some things for my mum, and I'm thinking positively for once.Yet, as I get close to my destination, I trip. I put my hands in front of me, preparing for the worst, but the impact doesn't come. I look up, confused, and am met with a beautiful sight. A boy with ivory skin, raven hair, peony lips, icy eyes, and ginger eyebrows is holding me up. He looks oddly familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint it. He then speaks.

"Hey there. ALmost had quite the tumble just now, you're lucky I caught you. You do look quite familiar, though, I wonder where or if I've met you before." He says. He then lets go and helps me steady my feet. I then speak up.

"You look familiar, too. Thanks for saving me from scraped up hands and a bloody nose, by the way." I tell him. He nods.

"You're welcome. My name is Phil, by the way." he says. My breath hitches. That's why he seems familiar. It couldn't be him, though. Phil Lester, my best friend until I was 13. It's been 5 years....I wonder if he remembers me. I speak up quietly.

"Lion? Is it really you?' I ask him.

"Oh my goodness....Bear?" He asks. I nod. He engulfs me in a warm hug, full of promises and love. He explains why he had to move, and then proceeds to give me his number and address.

~pure euphoria~


	4. chapter three

DAN'S POV: me: shuddup. see you in 10 i smile and think about how great itll be to catch up with my best friend. then, the worry starts to kick in i'm nervous of messing this up."we've only just reunited with each other! what if we grow apart? what if we have an argument? what if he loses interest in me? WHAT IF WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON?!" i think to myself. then i chuckle. "you're over reacting, daniel. i'm sure you'll be fine. even if you have next to nothing in common anymore, you'll still be friends! some friends are exactly like that." i mutter. i shake myself a bit, then turn on my phone's gps, beginning to walk towards his house. surprisingly, he's not too far away from my own! he's only a few blocks to the right. i shake myself again, preparing the false confidence i need to get through this. "you're gonna be fine." i say to myself as i knock on the door. "COMING!!" i hear. and that's where it all starts. he shows me to his room and i end up crying on him about how upset i was when he left. how embarassing! at least he was just as upset as i was, but he didn't cry. that's not a bad thing, it just means i'm extremely embarrassed. we ended up watching my favorite movie, "the many adventures of winnie the pooh". i can't believe he remembered that! and the fact he kept it all these years... the time flies by, and when it's finally time to go, we give each other a tight hug. then he gasps. i immediately let go and ask "whats wrong?". he just smiles in response and tells me to wait there and close my eyes. i do as he asks. i count to five and a half minutes and i finally hear him come back. i keep my eyes closed and he stops in front of me. "ok. you can open your eyes now." he says. i open them and am greeted with something i thought i had lost. when phil and i were in first grade, we went on a school field trip to a museum. at the end of the tour, everyone was allowed to go to the gift shop. now, my mom hadn't given me any money, so i couldn't get anything. phil noticed me looking sad and asked what was wrong. i explained, and he giggled in response. "it's not funny, phil..." i said, sighing. he stopped and looked at me with a concerned face. "oh, dan, i wasn't laughing at you. i was just thinking that you could've just asked me for some money! i would've shared." he smiled. at that moment i thought, "this is the best friend i could ask for" we ended up buying friendship bracelets (how cliche is that?), and made a promise to always be each other's bestie no matter what. when he moved away, i thought i lost it at the last sleepover we had at his house. i was devastated. not only was he gone, but so was the most important item of our friendship. something i could've kept as a little piece of hope. turns out he had kept it all these years, waiting to give it back to me. i could fear tears prick at my eyes again as i put a hand up to my mouth, gasping. "oh my gosh, you didn't...phil...you kept it this whole time?" i ask softly. he looks at the ground as if he's embarrassed. "i just thought that one day we'd see each other again. i told myself i'd try to give it to you, even if you ended up hating me after what happened." he admits. he helps me put it on, and as soon as he's done i engulf him in a super tight hug. after we stand and reminisce while cuddling each other close, we say our goodbyes.


End file.
